Silence is the Sharpest Knife
by PsycheNyan
Summary: And just like that…I pulled out my broken pen…and stabbed him, he screamed, oh dear god did he scream…but  as I pushed the pen in deeper, the screams disappeared, then they were gone…he was finally my perfect being. one sided Shizaya Dark Fic


**I wrote this during my majorly big annoying writers block like 3 months back xDDD**

* * *

><p>Why, why do I look at him and feel my heart drum a million beats per second, why do I dream of him every night, waking up in a cold sweat my warm and sticky body fluid lining the inside of my underwear as my member remains twitching, the dream that felt so real still lingering in my heated system as I pump in perfect time to my small moans of your name, the urge to scream it as I hit the blinding white of ecstasy…<p>

However…you have one major turn off…

Your voice…it drives me insane, it's cocky, sarcastic tone, and that laugh, it makes me want to punch you, grab you and beat you till your nothing, but a bloody mess on the carpet…every time I hear it things break and I chase you with the intention to kill…

Things would be better if you couldn't talk…

* * *

><p>I walked into school and there you where, as usual sitting in someone else's chair talking to Shinra and Kadota, the laugh I hated so much emitting from your mouth every so often, it made my blood boil…enough was enough, today it was going to end…<p>

Today you would find out my true feelings and that voice won't ruin it…

"Good morning Shizuo-kun!"

Nodding to Shinra I huffed as I slumped into my chair, trying to ignore the awkward feelings as the flea's eyes followed my every movement, was it possible that he could read my mind….no that was just me being paranoid...it had to be…

"What the fuck are you looking at flea?"

"Not much, just some ugly brute with blonde hair and the brain of a caveman."

Clenching my fist I swore as the pen I held snapped in half leaving me with two useless, but sharp ends…it was then the idea hit me. I could make you my perfect lover with this one simple piece of broken plastic, placing the ends in my pocket I pulled out a new pen, of course making sure I glared at him the whole time…

By the end of today, he would see another side of me, and he was finally going to fear me as he should…

* * *

><p>"Shinra, can I ask you something?"<p>

Looking up at me with his mouth full of rice, Shinra blinked in confusion; it was rare of me to ask him questions...but regardless he swallowed his mouthful and smiled enthusiastically up at me, placing his half empty bento on his lap.

"Ask away Shizuo-kun, and I'll do my best to answer."

Nodding, I couldn't help, but frown…I hadn't given this much thought, all I knew was what I wanted to know, not how to sugar coat it enough so he'd tell me without curiosity…if he found out my plan would be ruined and you'd remain this imperfect creature forever, and I loved you too much to allow that…and with that the lies flowed off my tongue as though I was preaching a practiced speech…

"I'm just curious as to where your voice box is…I mean males have an Adams apple, so what is our voice box like behind that or something?"

Laughing Shinra shook his head before gently pushing Shizuo's head back; "No, the larynx is here." With that he placed two fingers under the blondes chin and pressed lightly; "If you press in, there's like a hard lump, that's your "voice box"

As Shinra pulled back, Shizuo raised a hand and felt for himself, indeed there was a lump…

"It's a pretty impressive muscle, very thick so it takes quite a blow to damage it. So may I ask about the sudden curiosity?"

Sighing, Shizuo leaned back on the bench; "It was just one of those "I wonder" impulse questions…nothing really behind it…"

Shrugging, Shinra chuckled before continuing his lunch completely oblivious to the blonde haired boy's malicious intent over the question…

* * *

><p>"Aren't you coming Izaya?"<p>

Turning to Kadota and Shinra, Izaya smiled before shaking his head a small chuckle leaving his lips;

"Nah, thanks to the teacher losing my work I have to stay behind and redo it, honestly…good staff is so hard to find these days ne?"

Blinking, Shinra seemed to pale a few shades as something clicked; "But wait…Shizuo-kun is also staying behind to catch up on work…is it safe to leave you two alone…" "We'll be fine Shinra!"

Turning Shinra nearly jumped out of his skin, Shizuo was looming dangerously over him, sheer rage emanating from his very being…scary…

"Well if you're sure, I guess we'll see you both tomorrow…um bye."

With that the two boys began walking down the near empty hallways towards the stairs…finally alone…

Closing the door a smirk began spreading across Shizuo's face…he would finally fix the boy he loved so deeply…then they would always be able to love each other…Izaya was so perfect without that voice…so perfect…

He was smart.

He was good looking.

His eyes where the most beautiful colour he'd ever seen.

His skin was perfect not a blemish in sight.

His figure was like sex on legs…

"Shizu-chan, I'm booooooreddd~" his voice drove him to insanity…

"Well Izaya-kun…how about I fix that…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…come here and I'll show you."

Before long he heard the scraping of a chair across the floor and footsteps come towards him, it was obvious he loved him too; he wouldn't have come to him so easily if he didn't…

"So, what is Shizu-chan going to show me?"

It was like Jekyll and Hyde as the blonde grabbed the brunet, smashing him into the wall, his smirk insane and demonic; Izaya's beautiful eyes where wide now, the pupils dilated as all his confidence quickly slid away like his voice soon would…

"Don't be scared Izaya-kun…I'm not going to harm you…you see I'm in a predicament of which I find myself falling in love with you…but there's one thing I need to fix, before I let you completely cloud my mind…"

And just like that…I pulled out my broken pen…and stabbed him, he screamed, oh dear god did he scream…but as I pushed the pen in deeper, the screams disappeared, then they were gone…he was finally my perfect being…I could now love him like I should…and love him, I would…

"I love you Izaya." I pressed my lips to his, and though he fought me, I kept us together…it was meant to be like this, I knew it was…

* * *

><p>Thrusting in and out of his tight virgin hole I frowned, he was meant to be enjoying this…so…why was he crying! Flipping him over so his back was against the desk my frown deepened, why did he look so scared of me…?<p>

"Izaya…stop crying…"

He opened his mouth, but all I was met with was silence as his tears increased…

"Why won't you love me…?" As I said this I pulled out of his now shaking body and made my way to the door, making sure I zipped myself up as I went, but before I walked out the door, I turned my head so I could see him; "I guess I owe you flea…you opened my eyes, it's not you I loved…it was your voice…now that's gone, you're nothing to me."

And with that I left him alone, half naked, crying like no tomorrow, covered in both his own semen and mine as blood dripped from his body…but none of that mattered to me…tightening my fists I growled, all those years of watching him, imagining him as my own, feeling I had found the thing that made me hate him…only to find, that was the one thing I really loved…

* * *

><p>Frowning as he watched the blonde leave Shinra clenched his fist, he'd witnessed the whole thing…he couldn't believe Shizuo would do something like this…but right now, he had a friend in need…<p>

Entering the classroom, he bit his lip, why hadn't he stepped in the moment he arrived…? Shaking his head, Shinra frowned, no time for why's…walking over to the brunet he kneeled down on the floor and raised him into his arms in a comforting manner.

"Izaya…Izaya, its Shinra…I'm…I'm going to help you, you can trust me…okay?"

As he said this, he began awkwardly taking of his school blazer, placing it over the brunets exposed lower section, thus keeping what little dignity he had left…

"I promise you Izaya…he won't hurt you again…"

…

"I promise…"

* * *

><p>It was a long time before Shizuo saw Izaya again; 5 weeks to be exact, rumours were flying around like crazy at school about the boy's whereabouts, but much to the blonde's annoyance, no one knew which was true and which was lie…so finally seeing his face again was indeed a shocker…<p>

"Welcome back…Izaya-kun."

He was met with silence…and that's how it would always be…

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't planning on posting this, but a certain someone pushed me too –w- it comes from a weird ass MSN chat we had about taking away someone's voice and how Shizuo would love to do it to Izaya xD<strong>

**I'm sorry if it was horrible to read ;_; if people like it I'll rewrite it when my writers block is gone ;; **


End file.
